Percy Jackson meets Twilight
by swimmjacket
Summary: This is a crossover between Percy Jackson and Twilight. (Beware Twihards) Percy and Annabeth have saved Olympus and are now on a quest in Forks Washington to investigate some strange occurrences and take a son of Apollo back to camp. To there surprise they meet the Cullens with their newest members Bella and Renesmee. But what will happen when the Volturi intervene?
1. Chapter 1

Bella's P.O.V.

I was walking with Renesmee back to our house after we had hunted. She wanted to walk for a while to observe some of the pretty creatures and landscape. I was thinking about her birthday in a couple of weeks when I heard a sound. I lowered into a protective crouch and looked around for the noise. I heard "Ouch! Percy! You have got us lost again!"

'Humans?' I thought, I smelled the air and they smelled human enough but with something else. And humans didn't come this far up into the forest. I looked over at Renesmee and we ran back to the house.

"Edward, come quick we need you!" I called once we got close enough.

He was before us in a matter of moments "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

I expanded my shield to let him know telepathically. "I will get Carlisle, maybe he will know something. We decided to head back with Carlisle and Edward. We found them again and I got a good look of the pair. Both were wearing orange T shirts with beads around their necks, they looked about 16. The boy had messy black hair and sea green eyes, the girl was blonde with stormy grey eyes. "Percy, just admit you got us lost again!" the girl complained. "I know where we are, and hey I usually discover things accidentally anyway." the boy named Percy replied. I looked at Edward and nodded. I walked out into the clearing. "Hello, my name is Bella. What are you two doing out here?"

Percy instantly reached for a pen, 'weird' I thought. But the girl stopped him from uncapping it. "Hello, my name is Annabeth Chase, this is my boyfriend Percy Jackson. And we are lost, can you please help us."

"Sure, I will lead out back to the road. Just let me talk with my husband first."

I walked back to Edward. "Well, what are they thinking?"

"Well at first the boy was thinking about a camp, and the girl was thinking about some new designs for Olympus. No they are discussing if it is safe."

"Olympus, Washington?" "No, the Greek Olympus for the gods and goddesses."

"Really, Carlisle?" I asked.

"I thought they died out ages ago, but I guess I may have been wrong, lets ask them." Carlisle replied.

We all walked back to the clearing. Percy and Annabeth turned around. "We will go with you only after you answer a couple questions."

"We were about to ask the same, but please ask away." I replied. Wondering what exactly they would ask.

"First of all, what are you?" Percy asked. "And don;t lie, I can tell if you are telling the truth or not."

I looked at Edward "First of all, what are you?" wondering what the other smell they had that was not human.

"Well, since you are obviously not mortal." Percy sighed "I am Perseus Jackson, savior of Olympus son of Poseidon, god of the sea, earthshaker, father of horses, etc. But you can call me Percy. Now what are you?"

I sighed "I am Bella Cullen, this is my husband Edward, and Carlisle. We are vampires."

"Really? And you aren't sucking our blood now why?"

"We are what we call 'vegetarian' we feed on animals. And why would we hurt you?"

"Monsters have a tendency to try and kill us." Annabeth replied.

"And allow me to introduce myself, I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"I thought Athena was a virgin goddess." Carlisle commented.

"Well, you see, Athena's children are intellectual gifts. We are born from her head like she was from Zeus." Annabeth replied.

"Allow us to show you to our home. We have much to talk about." We walked back to our house and Annabeth commented "i love your house! The architecture style is simply amazing!"

"Thank you!" Esme said. "Now, who did you bring home this time Carlisle?"

"This is Percy and Annabeth. They were lost."

"Well come on in! You must be hungry!" Esme quickly left and brought back a tray of food.

"Please eat up."

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen." Annabeth and Percy sat down on the couch and began eating furiously.

"Do you happen to have a fire?"

"No. Why?" I asked curiously. "We need to sacrifice to the gods. If you will excuse us." Percy and Annabeth walked outside and Annabeth started a small fire. They threw there food into the fire and Percy extinguished it by controlling the water from the river!

They walked back in and I still had a look of shock on my face "We need to sacrifice food to the gods. I can control water, because of my dad." Percy explained.

"I am curious about you though" Annabeth said "So you don't drink human blood?"

"Yes, well everyone except Renesmee drinks animal blood. She can eat human food." Carlisle explained. "You see, Edward and Bella fell in love while Bella was still mortal. Bella conceived Renesmee and gave birth to her. She almost died in the process. Now Rensemee is a half human, half vampire breed that can blend in more than we can." I smiled remembering when Nessie was a baby.

"Mom? Where is my..Oh! Hello, you were the people lost in the woods, right?" Nessie had walked down the stairs. "Hello Renesmee, I am Percy, this is Annabeth." Percy stood up and walked to shake Renesmee's hand. As Percy touched her hand he gasped, Annabeth jumped up, but i stopped her. "Renesmee is just showing Percy who she is. Many of us have special gifts, I am a shield and can protect myself and my family from mental attacks. Edward can read minds, Alice can see into the future, and Jasper can control emotions." Percy let go of Rensemee's hand "That was crazy! I saw almost her whole life flask before my eyes."

Annabeth walked over and also shook Renesmee's hand as Percy walked back over to me, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme. "So who are Jasper and Alice, I heard you mention their names."

"They are the rest of our family "Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie are out hunting, they will be returning later tonight. You are welcome to stay as long as you like." Esme smiled

"Thank you, I think we will take you up on your offer." Annabeth said stepping beside Percy.

Percy wrapped his arm around her and she blushed, they might be a couple, I would ask Edward later. "I will show you to our guest bedrooms, luckily we have a couple beds." "You don't sleep?" Percy asked. "Nope, except Renesmee."

"Thank you again, we can tell you about our quest in the morning."

I showed Annabeth and Percy to the bedroom and walked back downstairs.

"I saw Annabeth blush when Percy wrapped his arm around her. Are they?"

"Together? Yes, they were thinking about an underwater kiss they shared a couple months ago when they became a couple."

"That's nice, they look like they have been through a lot." I commented.

"I wonder what there quest is, they didn't think about it when we were talking."

"Maybe Alice can see into their future and tell us." I said

"Maybe, but we should meet them before they walk in and disturb our guests."

"Good idea, are they close?"

"Just 30 miles out, I can hear Rosalie and Emmett fighting, again!" Edward rubbed his eyes, "lets go meet them"

"Sure thing"


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's P.O.V.

We ran out and meet Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie in a clearing.

"Hey! How was your hunt?" I asked

"Good, Emmett caught a few bears. Why did you run out to meet us?" Jasper asked. "Alice can't really see the house, is something wrong?"

"No, you see, we found a couple people lost in the woods. Long story short, they are demigods and they are staying with us." Edward said.

"Demi-what?" Emmett asked. "Demigods, halfbloods, sons and daughters of Greek gods and goddesses. i thought the gods died out." Alice said

"Well its true, they are still around. Percy and Annabeth are staying with us and I ask that you treat them nicely since Esme will have your head if you don't." I said looking at Emmett.

"Ok, are they still awake? I wanna meet these demi-whatever you said." Emmett said cracking his knuckles.

"They are asleep, and will remain that way till morning. Then you can formally meet them." I growled at Emmett.

"Fine. Fine! I won't do anything." Emmett sighed.

"Lets get back home." I smiled and we ran home

Percy's P.O.V.

After Bella had left us I turned to Annabeth. "Are you ok? Do you need anything? You can take the bed, I can grab a couple blankets and sleep on the floor." I walked over to the bed and started to grab a couple blankets but Annabeth stopped me.

"No Seaweed Brain, we can share, the bed is giant! And I am fine! I told you that a million times. Look, we should call camp tomorrow and tell them what is going on, maybe ask Nico to shadow travel over may need him to find this halfblood."

"Ok Wise Girl. I will call tomorrow." i kissed her forehead and laid down on the bed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Seaweed Brain."

*FLASHFORWARD*

Percy's P.O.V

I woke up next to Annabeth, gods she was beautiful when she slept. She woke up "Good morning Seaweed Brain, i see you still drool in your sleep." She smiled and we walked downstairs to see 4 new vampires.

I walked forward "Hello, you must be Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. I am Perseus Jackson, Savior of Olympus, son of Poseidon, god of the seas, earthshaker, and father of horses. But please call me Percy."

Annabeth walked forward and introduced herself "I am Annabeth Minerva Chase, Architect of Olympus and daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, crafts, and battle strategy. Nice to meet all of you."

A girl with a pixie hair cut glided forward and hugged the both of us. "Its so nice to meet you two! I am Alice, I can see into the future." A blond tall guy then walked up and wrapped his arm around Alice "I am Jasper, I can control emotions. Like so" I instantly felt calm, then excited, then calm again, for no reason whatsoever. "That's amazing!" I replied. Then a muscular guy and blonde haired girl walked up "I am Emmett, and this is Rosalie. What are your powers might I ask."

Esme glared at Emmett "You don't have too, Emmett here is a little brash."

I turned to Annabeth and nodded "No, problem. We would be happy to show you. We need the practice."

We walked out into the clearing and I uncapped Riptide.

Carslie gasped "Anaklusmos! I haven't seen that sword in ages!"

Bella turned "What is that Carslie? It doesn't look like any metal I have ever seen."

"Its Celestial Bronze, a very rare metal used by us demigods, it is lethal to any monster or halfblood, and can even hurt the gods. It cannot hurt mortals though. But don't worry, we wouldn't dare use this against you. Opening your home to guests is very big in our culture, we would never harm our hosts." I explained "Look, I swear on the River Styx as long as we are friends we will not harm you." A loud clap of thunder sealed the deal "There, see, a promise on the Styx is very sacred, not even a god would violate it." I explained and the Cullens calmed down.

"Now, as you can see, me and Annabeth have our weapons, but our powers are a little different."

I turned to the river and concentrated, about 10 gallons of water rose up into a giant wave and I turned it into mist, a sphere of ice, then back to water. I then jumped into the river and rose up on a pedestal of water, completely dry. I hooped back onto land and smiled at the shocked vampires.

"Wow, Percy! You can control water! And you are dry! Thats so cool, any other powers?" Rensemee asked.

"i do have the curse of Achilles if that's what you are asking." i replied, reminding myself of when I dipped in the River Styx.

"The Curse of Achilles? What exactly is that?" Bella asked.

"Well you see, Achilles was the greatest warrior ever! He dipped in the River Styx and became almost invincible, except for one point on his body. I did the same to defeat Kronos and save Olympus." I explained.

"So you have really bad ankles?" Renesmee asked.

"No, I chose a different spot. The curse just gives me unparalleled fighting skills and almost invulnerability."

Wow, so you can't really get hurt?" Bella asked. "Yup"

"Ok Seaweed Brain, its my turn now." Annabeth smiled and stepped forward "As you know, my mother is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. This means I am very smart and a great planner. I also got this for my 12th birthday." Annabeth pulled out her Yankees cap and turned invisible.

"What! Where did she go?" Renesmee yelled. "She. She just."

"I'm right here! This cap was from my mother and can turn anyone wearing it invisible." Annabeth took of the cap and smiled. She walked back over to me and I pecked her on the check. "So, thats us. Anything else you would like to see or know?" I asked.

Annabeth nugged me "We should call camp, maybe send Nico up here. Also, we should ask them about our quest. Maybe they can help."

"Good thinking my Wise Girl" I said walking over to the Cullens "We need to call our camp, if you don't mind."

"Of coarse, here use my cell phone." Edward offered. "Oh, we don't use cell phones. Its like a beacon for monsters to find demigods. We usually IM each other."

"IM? What's that?" Renesmee asked.

"Well, I can show you." I created some mist and threw a drachma from my pocket into the rainbow.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering, show us Chiron, Camp Half Blood."

Chiron appeared in the mist "Oh, Hello Percy! is everything alright?"

"Yes Chiron, we found some friends and we think they can help us find the demigod. Can you send Nico up here to help? We think we might need him."

"Of coarse Percy, he will shadow travel to your location in a moment."

I slashed through the rainbow and turned back to the Cullens "Ta Da! IMing or Iris Messaging"

"Amazing!" Renesmee said.

"When you were talking to the centaur, was that the?"

"Original Chiron, the one that trained Heracles, yes." I smiled.

"What was that about Nico, i think you said, and a demigod?" Bella asked.

"Nico di Angelo is a good friend of ours a son of Hades. i think we might need him to finish our quest. We were sent up here to investigate some strange occurrences which we found ou were you. And since the 2nd Titian War, many of the gods are upholding their promise and claiming halfbloods all over the place. We think a son or daughter of Apollo may be here. We need to bring them back to camp before its too late."

"Of coarse, Rensemee? Have you seen anything unusual?" Bella asked.

"Yes I have. There is this one boy, he has golden hair like the sun, always singing, and a great knack for medicine. He is talking all Health or Music classes."

"That's an Apollo kid. We need to get to him right away. Monsters could already be after him."

"We can drive you to his house. Alice can hack into the mainframe and find his address for us." Bella said "Renesmee, call Jacob and tell him to meet us there. Edward, Percy, Annabeth and I will go to his house."

"Perfect, lets go!" We all ran to Edward's car


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's P.O.V.

Annabeth, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, and I were all packed in Edward's car. "Ok, thanks Alice. He is at 16480 Oak Avenue, thats about 3 miles down this road." Edward said. "So this half-blood, is he as powerful as you? he asked "No, I am a son of the Big Three, therefore one of the more powerful demigods. He would have some sun related powers, some musical inclinations, healing powers, and a knack for archery." I said. "We need to get to him before any monster picks up his scent."

We arrived at the demigod's house about 10 minutes later. "Let us explain everything to him. Renesmee, since you know him, we could use your help. Edward and Bella, stay close, look out for any monsters and be ready to leave." Right as we were about to knock on the door Nico appeared out of the shadows "Hey Percy! Annabeth! Chiron said you needed me? Is this the house?" Nico asked. Edward and Bella tensed up "Wait! This is Nico. Nico, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee. Guys, this is Nico." Gesturing to each one of the vampires respectively. Nico then formal introduced himself "I am Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, lord of the underworld and the dead. I can see that you have made some nice immortal monster friends Percy." I looked up in surprise "How did you know, these were nice vampires?"

"Well, I can see that they have already died, and I could tell that they have killed something to survive, and with you guys still alive I assumed they are friendly, feeding on animals perhaps?" Nico grinned "I am right, aren't I? But we need to get this demigod to camp, its not safe here."

"Right then, lets go." I said ringing the doorbell. A boy about 14 answered the door, Renesmee was right, he had hair that looked like the sun, this was definitively an Apollo kid "Hello, I am Percy and this is Annabeth. I assume you already know Renesmee?" I asked

"Ya, Nessie what are you doing here?" he asked. "First of all can we come in, we need to talk." I said. "Sure, my mom is out but she loves company. Oh! and I am Alexander Summer, by the way."

We walked in and sat down on the couch "So, Alex. Do you know your dad?" I asked getting straight to the point "No, he died when I was young, in a car accident. Why?" Alex said downtrodden

"I will get to that, but first, how much do you know about Greek myths?" I asked.

"Oh! My mom loves them! So did my dad apparently." He said. "Why?"

"Well, Alex, the aren't myths. They are real, all the gods, goddesses, monsters, everything is real. You are a son of Apollo! Your dad didn't die, he is a Greek God, and you are a demigod." I said.

"What! You people are crazy!" Alex said, jumping off the chair in front of us.

"Alex, a couple of weeks ago did a sun appear above your head?" Annabeth asked.'

"In a weird dream, but how did you know that!?"

"You are a demigod, I am the son of Poseidon. Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, Nico is a son of Hades. Monsters will come after you, we can take you to the only safe place for us, Camp Half Blood. Please, Alex, we are telling the truth." I said.

Alex sighed "I.. I don't know. Renesmee, how are you involved in all of this?"

"i am not a demigod. I am half human, half vampire. You see, Edward fell in love with Bella, at the time he was a vampire and she was human. I was born while she was still alive. To svae her she had to be turned. The Cullens are vampires Alex, but we don't hunt humans, only animals. Please believe us."

"I believe you. What now?" he asked.

"Well, we need to get you to camp as soon as possible. We need to tell your mom all of this too, if she doesn't already know. Lets head back to the Cullen's we can protect him there and think up a plan." I said.

"Good thinking Percy, lets go!" Annabeth said as we rushed out the door.

*FLASHFORWARD*

Annabeth's P.O.V.

We were at the Cullen's house in 15 minutes, Percy was giving Alex a quick sword lesson, luckily Nico had brought some extra weapons from camp. I had called Chiron and he was making arrangements for us to get home. I looked like a quest had gone right for once. That was until the giant wolves showed up. I was reaching for my dagger when I saw them transforming. There were 2 guys and 1 girl, all in sweats with no shoes. Rensemee ran over and hugged one of the guys, as a wolf he was rust colored. Me and Percy walked over and we were introduced to the 'werewolves' Jacob, Seth and Leah. They explained they protected people from evil vampires and Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee when she was born. Me and Percy were walking back into the house when Alice was bringing out some food and water for the werewolves. She dropped the tray and gasped. Edward almost screamed. "Whats happening? Edward!" Bella yelled.

"Alice!" Jasper yelled shaking Alice "What did you see?"

She whispered "The Volturi... someone saw us... with them. They are coming, we have 24 hours."


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's P.O.V.

"What in gods name are the Volturi?" i yelled as all the vampire looked frozen in fear.

"They are the supreme vampires in our world, like royalty. They enforce our laws, the main one 'don't let anyone know about us' They are coming, in 24 hours they will be here." Bella whispered

"Why?" I asked

"You, they think you are a threat to us. They want to destroy you, or use you" Alice replied

"Well, we can defeat them, we have the skill." i replied

"They are unlike anything you have seen Percy, they are ruthless killers." Edward said "I don't know if we can gather enough forces in time"

"We can! Percy! The Hunters are in this part of the country! We need to call on them." Nico smiled

"And how do you know that?" Annabeth asked

"Well, I, um... saw a glimpse of their camp when I traveled here!" Nico replied "Sure, and you aren't excited Thalia will be with them!" Annabeth smiled.

"Hey! No! I don't like her?" Nico yelled. "I don't say anything about that." Annabeth smirked. Nico turned bright red and I was laughing my head off. "Nico and Thalia sitting in a tree!" I was still crying laughing when Nico punched me in the arm "Stop, ok we have bigger problems."

"Right, ok Nico you know where the Hunters are. Go and explain, I am sure they will help." i said and Nico disappeared into the shadows.

I turned to Alex "You are leaving on a flight in a couple hours. No if ands or buts!"

"But I can't leave you here!" He said. "Look, you aren't fully trained, you would put yourself and us in danger. We already made the arrangements." Alex left after saying goodbye to his mother, who in fact protected him all these years and knew the truth.

"Annabeth, work with Alice and Jasper on a battle strategy. And pray to your mother like crazy!"

"Ok, what are you going to do?" Annabeth asked.

"Train, these Volturi probably fight like nothing we have seen before." i kissed Annabeth on the forhead and went over to the rest of the Cullens and werewolves. "Ok, Annabeth, Alice, and Jasper are working on a battle strategy. I think we need to train, I don't know what these vampires fight like but I don't want to find out the hard way." Edward stepped forward "We can help each other, we need to set up in the clearing before noon tomorrow so i suggest we head up there and begin working the terrain to our advantage."

We were at the clearing in 20 minutes Annabeth was surveying the area with Alice and Jasper.

"So, no water here?" I asked looking around "Actually there is a waterfall and small river here about 100 feet away."

"Perfect, I should tell Annabeth, thats a major advantage for us, with my powers and all." I walked over to Annabeth "Hows it going?" I asked "Good, i think I know what we have to do if worse comes to worse." She said "Will your curse hold up against them?" She asked "I think so, I mean it held against a Titan, so a couple vampires should be no problem."

Nico and the Hunters appeared a couple minutes later "Hey guys! So, these are the 'friendly' vampires Nico told us about. Lady Artemis was impressed." Thalia said punching my arm "Good to see you too Pine cone face." Edward, Bella, Rensemee and Jacob all were walking forward. I tunred around to see the teenage version of Artemis standing before me "Hello, Perseus."

"Lady Artemis." Bowing my head. "Thank you for helping us."

"Yes Perseus, Nico made a very convincing case. I was also intrigued buy these new creatures."

"Well this is Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob." I said "Guys, this is Lady Artemis, goddess of the moon, hunt and protector of the young."

"Pleasure to meet you my lady." Edward said slightly bowing. "Thank you for helping us in our time of need."

"Why do you look like a 12 year old?" Renesmee asked. "I can take whatever form I chose, it is usually the age of my hunters." Artemis replied "May I speak with you alone for a second?"

"um, sure" Renesmee and Artemis walked away

"Whats that all about?" Bella asked "Artemis is probably asking her to join the hunt. If she believes the girl to be worthy she will ask. if Renesmee excepts she will serve Artemis as one of her hunters and swear off all men. She will be immortal as long as she does not fall in battle or break her vow."

Bella and Jacob looked scared "Don't worry, she probably won't except" as I said that Artemis was walking back to the Hunter's camp with a sour look on her face.

"You turned her down?" I asked

"How did you know?" Renesmee asked "Artemis always asks, and I knew you wouldn't leave your family."

"We have a big day tomorrow, you should get some rest." Edward said and we walked over to our tents to catch some last minute sleep before the Volturi arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's P.O.V.

We were ready, Annabeth and Alice had worked out an emergency plan. The Hunters were ready and so were the Cullens. The other werewolves had also showed up. Artemis was a little very but accepted them after they explained they protected the humans of the town.

Everyone we ready, Alice said they would arrive at noon, the cloud cover was strong but lifted at one point. When it did all the vampires sparkled like diamonds, except for Nessie, she had a slight glow. "Wait, wait, you sparkle!" I said and all the vampires looked at me weird. I was laughing to hard with Annabeth to care. "What?" Rosalie asked angrily "nothing, nothing, its just, you all look like you swam in a glitter lake." Whiping the tears from my eyes. "Sorry, sorry, its just usually monsters are a little more... well less sparkly."

The cloud cover returned and Edward came up to us. "Remember the powers we told you about, don't underestimate them. Bella can shield us all for a while, but if a fight breaks out she can't protect all of us. So be careful"

I pulled Annabeth aside "Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be Seaweed Brain, this is nothing compared to New York." Annabeth said.

"I am afraid it might be like New York, I still have the curse, but you..." I said looking down. I still had some nightmare about her and that wound, her lying on that couch, near death, before we talked.

"Look, I am ok" Annabeth said talking my chin and turning my sea green eyes to her stormy grey ones. "Everything will work out fine. We have the Hunters, Cullens, and the pack on our side. Really, I am worried about you."

"Why? They can't hurt me, i still have the curse." I said.

"Thats the point! You aren't invulnerable, I am just worried that you will try and save someone, me, and..."

"I will be fine, I promise, nothing will happen to me, us. I love you my Wise Girl."

"I love you too Seaweed Brain." I gave her a quick kiss and we walked back to the group holding hands.

Edward and Alice stiffend "They are early" Alice said.

I looked at the other side of the clearing and saw a group of black cloaked figures moving forward. They reached the middle and pulled off their hoods. I saw the pale skin and crimson eyes.

"Aro, how are you?" Carlisle said walking forward.

"Hello! Carlisle, it has been a while. We are fine" Aro said.

"Why are you gracing us with your presents my old friend" Carlisle said. "We received a report from a group of nomads, they observed some unusual behaviors. They said the demigods were here." Narrowing his eyes at us. By there unusual scent, I am guessing these are the young halfbloods."

"Yes, Percy, Annabeth, why don't you join us?" Carlisle said motioning us to the 'meeting' point in between the two groups.

I turned to Annabeth "Edward, Thalia, Lady Artemis?" I said and they all nodded.

We walked forward to Carlisle and Aro. "Edward! I see you, Bella, and Renesmee are well." Taking his hand, seeing all his thoughts.

"Hello, allow me to introduce myself, i am Aro" He said extending his hand.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus, please call me Percy." I said taking his hand. His brow furrowed, interesting, I can't see your thoughts."

"umm sorry?" I said, shrugging my shoulders. Annabeth walked up. "Annabeth Minerva Chase, daughter or Athena and Architect of Olympus." extending her hand. Aro took it "Ahh, I see." He turned to me "The curse of Achilles, interesting"

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Head Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis." Taking Aro's hand followed by Lady Artemis

"I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt, the moon, and protector of women and children." She said proudly.

"Lady Artemis, an honor" Aro said bowing slightly.

"Aro, if you don't mind me asking, why did you come all the way from Italy for us?" I said.

"Yes, well thats the issue here, let us explain."

**CLIFFHANGER! What will happen? Will the Voltuir attack? What will happen to the Cullens? See you next week!**

**Review! Please!**


End file.
